1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine that detects freezing conditions and spreads deicing material to the surface. More specifically, this device will automatically apply any deicing agent or traction improving agent to the targeted surface in wet and/or freezing conditions.
2) Prior Art
The application of a deicing compound to macks, bridges, sidewalks and roofs is a well established practice and devices used for said applications currently exist. Several of these patents are for Truck mourned sprayers of Salt, others are for the spreader machinery itself, like Bernhard Frederick A (N/A) U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,006 describing the endless chain delivery system of a salt spreader. No device is known, however, for providing for icing protection by an unattended, automatically activated deicing compound spreader.